Harold Kreis
Harold Kreis (* 19. Januar 1959 in Winnipeg, Manitoba) ist ein ehemaliger deutsch-kanadischer Eishockeyverteidiger und ab 2010/11 Trainer der Adler Mannheim aus der Deutschen Eishockey Liga. Kreis ist Mitglied der Hall of Fame Deutschlands Spieler 1978 suchte der Trainer des in die Eishockey-Bundesliga aufgestiegenen Mannheimer ERC, Heinz Weisenbach, in Kanada Spieler mit deutschen Vorfahren, um so - auf sehr umstrittene Weise - die Ausländerbegrenzung in der Eishockey-Bundesliga zu unterlaufen. Harold Kreis meldete sich zusammen mit elf anderen „Deutsch-Kanadiern“, von denen schließlich er und vier andere (Roy Roedger, Manfred Wolf, Peter Ascherl und Dan Djakalovic) beim MERC blieben. Er selbst spielte vor seiner Karriere in Deutschland bei den Calgary Wranglers in der kanadischen Juniorenliga Western Canada Hockey League und nach seiner Übersiedelung nach Deutschland insgesamt 19 Spielzeiten ununterbrochen für den MERC in der Bundesliga beziehungsweise ab 1994 für die Adler Mannheim in der Deutschen Eishockey Liga. Dabei absolvierte er 891 Spiele und war über viele Jahre der Kapitän seines Teams. Insgesamt erzielte er 598 Scorerpunkte. Mit Mannheim wurde er 1980 und 1997 auch Deutscher Meister. Die Karriere von Harold Kreis erhielt am 7. September 1980 in einem harten Spiel gegen die Mannschaft des VfL Bad Nauheim einen herben Rückschlag. Ohne Einwirkung eines Gegenspielers knallte er mit dem Gesicht gegen die Bande und zog sich dabei schwere Gesichtsverletzungen zu, die operiert werden mussten. Erst drei Monate später konnte er wieder auflaufen. Kreis war ein ungewöhnlich zäher und körperlich fitter Spieler. So erhielt er oftmals Eiszeiten von bis zu 45 Minuten pro Spiel, was ungefähr der doppelten Eiszeit eines heutigen Spielers entspricht. Gleichzeitig stehen für Kreis nur 628 Strafminuten während seiner gesamten Laufbahn in Mannheim zu Buche. thumb|120px|Banner mit der gesperrten Nummer 3 in der SAP-Arena Als besondere Anerkennung für seine großen sportlichen Leistungen erhielt er im letzten Spiel der Saison im Spiel gegen die Kassel Huskies den letzten Pass, wobei ihm der Puck von einem Gegenspieler mit Absicht zugespielt wurde. Unmittelbar nach der letzten Meisterschaft beendete er seine Karriere, seine Rückennummer 3 wird seitdem von den Adlern Mannheim nicht mehr vergeben. Sein Trikot wurde symbolisch unter das Hallendach der SAP-Arena gehängt. Zu seinen Ehren wurden von den Adler Mannheim Trikots mit der Rückennummer 888 hergestellt und während des Abschiedsspiels von Harold Kreis im Jahr 1998 an seine Fans verkauft. Während seiner aktiven Zeit spielte er außerdem 180-mal für die deutsche Nationalmannschaft und gehörte dort über viele Jahre zu den Leistungsträgern. Trainer Nach dem Ende seiner Spielerlaufbahn arbeitete er zunächst für drei Jahre als Assistenz-Trainer bei den Adlern, in der Saison 2000/01 in derselben Position bei den Kölner Haien. Anschließend trainierte er den EC Bad Nauheim in der 2. Bundesliga. Bei der Weltmeisterschaft Division I (früher B-WM) 2002 in Eindhoven fungierte er als Co-Trainer der gastgebenden niederländischen Nationalmannschaft, die von seinem alten Freund und Mannheimer Weggefährten Manfred Wolf trainiert wurde. Danach arbeitete Kreis in der Schweizer Nationalliga A als Assistenz- und Jugendtrainer beim HC Davos. Im Sommer 2005 übernahm er dort als Chefcoach den EHC Chur in der Nationalliga B. Ab 10. März 2006 war er Headcoach des HC Lugano in der Nationalliga A und führte ihn gleich zur Schweizer Meisterschaft. In der nachfolgenden Saison stand er bei den ZSC Lions in Zürich als Headcoach unter Vertrag. Er scheiterte 2006/07 im Playoff am HC Davos mit 3:4 (nach einer 3:1 Führung) und wurde 2007/08 Schweizer Meister. Ab der Saison 2008/09 war er Trainer der DEG Metro Stars. In seinem ersten Jahr in der DEL wurde er mit der DEG Vizemeister 2009. 2010 wechselte Kreis zu den Adler Mannheim.www.rp-online.de Im März 2010 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Kreis zusätzlich das Amt des Co-Trainers der deutschen Nationalmannschaft übernehmen wird.http://www.deb-online.de/index2.htm Literatur * Matthias Fries: Time to say good bye .... Mannheim 1998 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Eishockeyspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Eishockeytrainer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Eishockeyspieler (Kanada) Kategorie:Eishockeytrainer (Kanada) Kategorie:Sportler (Mannheim) Kategorie:Geboren 1959 }}